


Spilled Milk

by IfISing



Category: DWSA, Hernst - Fandom, SA - Fandom, Spring Awakening
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kink, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, exhibition, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfISing/pseuds/IfISing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Hernst but I ship it very hard. It's dirty and a little fluffy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Milk

Poor little Ernst Robel. Doesn't know any better. He knocks exactly three times on my door, as he's been told.

 

"Hänsi?"   
"Yes, my boy?"  
"I was wondering if we could, that is, if you wouldn't mind---"  
"Of course. Come in."

And just like that, my plaything had returned to me once more. He said he loved me, and I understand why. What we feel, together, is ecstasy. Some tell me that I am vain- no- I simply wish to feel something. The others have their own approaches; Ernst is mine. Sometimes, yes, I am a pussycat. But others I find my heart holds nothing, and it must be made full by the touch of one so gentle and demure. Do I love him? Do I ever.

My cat-like tendencies proceed to win over, as I find myself kissing and licking away at the boy. His supple body giving way to reach paradise, I feel his twitch, the signal for more, and I cannot stop. My, my, what a good boy, I must give him this because later he will satiate my ever-deepening thirst, which is merely a pre-cursor to my other um, *appetites*, shall we say? 

"Oh, Hänsi, more! Just like that!" 

I've got him now, I brush up against his body with my nose just slightly as I adjust myself to continue to lick and suck the poor thing to oblivion. I swirl my tongue in a circle, just as I know him to love, and his fists tighten. I proceed to hold on to him, rubbing his stomach and chest, as he brushes one hand through my hair, the other trying to steady him. In vain, I might add.

He's brilliant at receiving. He knows his role and he lives for it as much as I do. There isn't much else we can do in our lives than live for these small moments.

I feel him start to drip. Building up inside of him is the power of our desire. 

"Oh, my dear, sweet, Hänsi, never ever stop! I'm gonna-"

Not a drop goes to waste. The twitching is endless. Still I see a gleam in his eye.

"Hänsi, I'm so glad I came over to play again. I love you!"

He kisses me, briefly at first, but then it lingers and lingers. I have kissed him many times before, but he doesn't usually kiss me. It was, strange--- to feel so out of control. I suppose it put me in his shoes.

Ernst asks me, "So, what else would you like to do?" 

"Don't speak for a little bit, my sweet. You know I love your voice but you might want to save it for later."

He knows exactly what I want. He opens all the windows and the door, and he removes the rest of his clothes. He is such a good boy. I follow suit, and I prepare him for what I know I will look back on in 30 years and say, "Ernst, let's do that some more." And as always, he will say yes.

It goes from being a game to a show the minute I am inside of him. He squeaks, moans, begs, screams,

"PLEASE HÄNSI, HARDER!" 

What am I going to do, say no?

He knows just what I want as I continue to look into those not-so-innocent eyes.  
He gives himself over as I go deeper within him and we become complete. The emptiness goes away. The aggression, the skin on skin, the rubbing and kissing, and sweetness that fades to sour milk- it all catches up with you. 

"Ernst! I love you!" I say, as my body abandons all of its power to this soft, thin boy.

He starts to cry. "You do?"

I realize, I had never said it out loud. And now I have. This is really happening. Just like that, he kisses me again, harder this time, and we lock in a rhythm that feels more natural than breathing until at last I have come and I am gone. 

"We just gave the town quite a show, Hänsi."

I nod. I can't speak anymore. We are a united front. I feel everything so vividly for the first time in my life.

I begin to cry.

"Hänsi, are you alright?" 

I nod, and we hold each other, naked and vulnerable on the floor of the shed behind my house.

Truly, heaven must feel like this.


End file.
